A Crystal Clear Destiny
"That Serena isn't a sailor scout, she's a failure scout!" ''-''Raye A Crystal Clear Destiny is the 30th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Sailor V Makes the Scene and followed by A Reluctant Princess. Plot Queen Beryl decides that rather than killing Tuxedo Mask, she wants to turn him evil, as he would be a valuable ally. Darien, who had been injured by Zoycite as Tuxedo Mask during the earlier confrontation when he mistook her for Sailor Moon when she was disguised as her, returns to his apartment. Zoycite contacts him, as Queen Beryl told her his true identity, and challenges him to a battle, in which the winner gets all the Rainbow Crystals, telling him to meet her at the Starlight Tower at 5:00, come alone, and bring the crystals with him. On her way to a meeting with the other Sailor Scouts after school, Serena sees Darien, who is actually nice to her and says he'll stop calling her "Meatball Head". When she notices the blood on her hand from slapping Darien to get his attention, she follows him to see if he's all right. Zoycite teleports Darien inside the Starlight Tower, taking Serena with him. At the Sailor Scout meeting at Raye's temple, Mina, Sailor Venus in her civilian form, arrives. Everyone notices how Serena is late, and, as Mina and Artemis got bad vibes from the Starlight Tower, decide to go there. Serena is somehow unconscious inside the Starlight Tower, and therefore does not see anything between Darien and Zoycite. They both place their Rainbow Crystals in the center of the room. Then, Malachite appears and takes the crystals, stating that someone has to watch them while Darien and Zoycite have their duel. However, when Malachite turns his attention to Zoycite to remind her of their orders from Queen Beryl, Darien throws a rose at Malachite, who teleports out of the way, causing it to hit Zoycite and scratch her face just as Serena regains consciousness. Zoycite, furious at Darien for drawing first blood, leaves, telling Darien to meet her on the roof. Zoycite freezes the ceiling and sends icicles falling toward them, and makes the floor collapse as well, but Darien and Serena get to the elevator and go up. However, the elevator is transformed by Zoycite as well. Sailor Jupiter breaks open the doors of Starlight Tower with Jupiter Thunder Crash after it is discovered that Serena and Darien are inside and the doors are all locked. Inside the elevator, Serena asks Darien why he is after the Rainbow Crystals, and he says he wants to know who he is, since he suffered amnesia from a car crash that killed his parents, and that he kept having a dream about a princess asking him to bring her the Silver Crystal, and that he feels as though he met her before. Serena begins to suspect that he is Tuxedo Mask. Malachite drapes Tokyo in darkness and transforms Starlight Tower into an evil Negaverse tower. Zoycite, in an attempt to get revenge on Darien and ignoring her orders from Queen Beryl to bring him back alive, shoots fire down toward the elevator where Serena and Darien are. Serena is forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien to escape. She confronts Zoycite, who says that she is only after Tuxedo Mask. Darien reveals to Sailor Moon that he is Tuxedo Mask, and transforms. As Zoycite and Tuxedo Mask are about to duel, Zoycite creates an ice crystal a distance behind Tuxedo Mask, and sends it straight at him. Sailor Moon's words of telling him to watch out come too little too late, as it stabs him from behind. Tuxedo Mask is seriously injured, and reveals to Sailor Moon that he has always been on the Sailor Scouts' side and always will be while entrusting her to get the Rainbow Crystals back. The other Sailor Scouts arrive with the cats, but they're also too little too late. Sailor Moon's tears cause the seven Rainbow Crystals to merge into the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon is revealed to be the Moon Princess, and transforms into Princess Serena. Notes *This is the only time Tuxedo Mask gets a transformation sequence, although he is shown transforming and de-transforming a few other times throughout the series. *The rainbow crystals are now combined into the Imperium Silver Crystal, and the Moon Princess is revealed to be Sailor Moon! *The song that plays during Sailor Moon's transformation into Princess Serena is "My Only Love" *Darien learns Serena's Sailor Moon and vice versa as Tuxedo Mask. Goofs *Knowing how dull a crystal is, it is definitely not enough to stab Darien or slash potato sacks *Amy is missing an earring in one shot. Category:Sailor Moon episodes